Fate Will Curse Us All: Story of Hyuuga
by animefreak0123
Summary: Hinata and Neji have a mission together alone! Will Neji kill Hinata? Or will the importance of their mission allow them to work together? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Um...hi everyone. This is my first naruto fanfic, so please go easy on me. Please review!

Fate Will Curse Us All

The Hyuuga clan...the most illustrious and ancient family in the village of Konoha. The dispute between the main and branch family has caused many problems. Too many. And at the very heart of this disagreement are two young shinobi: Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Hinata. Both unwilling to take the hit of getting along with each other. But alas, fate will curse us all.

As a bright morning arose in the village of Konoha, Neji woke up. As he stretched, he wondered what kind of exciting new mission would come today. He got dressed and went down to the house to have breakfast. As luck would have it, Hinata was at the table, too. "So, Hinata-san, what brings you to the branch house this morning?" Neji asked with a annoyed voice. Hinata wasn't supposed to be eating with the branch family. But then again, she wasn't eating. "Neji-kun...I'm waiting for Kiba and Shino." she answered with a slight shake in her voice, apparently afraid that Neji would beat her up. "So?" Neji replied with the same voice, "why not wait in the training courtyard? They know where that is." Hinata shook her head. "Hanabi has an early training schedule today. He's training quite fiercely in there. I wouldn't want my teammates to get hurt." She got up and went to the door. "If you don't want me here, I'll wait outside." She stepped outside and closed the door before Neji had a chance to say anything. 'Something's going to happen today' Neji thought. 'I can just feel it.'

"Oi, Hinata! What're you doing standing over there?" "Arf, arf!" Hinata smiled an ran over to Kiba and his dog, Akamaru. "Hanabi is training today." she said. "I didn't want you to get hurt." Kiba laughed. "You'll always be like that. Worrying about others. It'd be scary if that quality of yours disappeared! Mwa ha ha! I wonder what kind of training Kurenai-sensei is going to give us today. Or missions. Yeah, missions! I bet there will be missions." " Or maybe there will be mess-ups." said Shino. "Waaagh! Don't scare people like that, Shino!" Kiba yelled. Hinata smiled. It was good to have such a fun team.

"Huff, puff. Haaah. Pant, pant." went the whole team. This was in the middle of their training. "B-boy! W-what a-a tough tr-training we have t-today." said Kiba. Hinata frowned. "No, Kiba-kun, its just genjutsu. Here. Byakugan! Yes, yes. Just genjutsu." Hinata formed a seal. "Kai! (release)" Their surroundings went back to normal. Their sensei, Yuhi Kurenai, smiled. "Kiba, you need to work on your genjutsu skills. Suddenly, a jounin appeared. "Kurenai-sama, Godaime Hokage-sama wishes to see Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino about a mission." Kiba whooped. "Yea! A mission!" Shino said nothing. Then...silence. Shino asked, "But wait, sensei. Isn't Hinata coming too? And what about you?" Kurenai frowned. "Yes, Kotetsu, what about Hinata and I?" Kotetsu looked down at his pad. "Hmmm, Kurenai...you're going on another mission. With Asuma and Kakashi. Hinata...missions...Gai, no, Naruto and Sakura, no, Genma, Raidou, no, Team 10, no, Lee and TenTen, no, ah! Here it is. This is for tomorrow, though. But, you have a mission tomorrow with Hyuuga Neji."

awkward silence Kurenai, Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino stared. Then Kiba had an outburst. "NEJI! ARE YOU CRAZY? HE'LL KILL HER! WHAT'S THE FIFTH THINKING? ARE THERE ANY MORE PEOPLE ON THAT MISSION?" Kotetsu looked taken aback. He frantically looked at his list again. "...um...um...no?" he said shakily. Kiba swooned. "Um, Kiba-kun?" said Hinata. "Huh?" he asked. "Uh, I think it'll be okay. Neji isn't bloodthirsty to kill me." "But he's cruel to you! We gotta do someth-!" At this point Kurenai silenced him. She sighed. "Kiba, this is for Hinata to deal with. We don't know everything about the Hyuuga. But she does and so does Neji. I'm sure it'll be fine. But we should get going. Hinata, lets call it a day. We'll train by ourselves today." All four of them, (including Kotetsu) leapt away. Now Hinata was all alone.

She heard a rustling sound in the trees. She took out a kunai. "Who's there?" she called, on guard. Neji walked into the clearing. He was looking angry. "Hinata, did you hear? We have a mission alone together." Hinata sighed. "Yes, I know." Neji gritted his teeth. "Hmph. I wonder why the Fifth wants a mission with only us Hyuugas. It makes me so mad!" He stomped off. Hinata wondered, 'Will I live to see the day after tomorrow? Or will I die on this mission with Neji?

Only time will tell.

_To be continued..._

Notes from the author:

This is my first chapter of this story. You might have guessed I love the Hyuuga a lot. But first chapters tend to have the most flaws. Tell me what you think! Don't be afraid. Tell me what you liked, disliked, or want me to change. The 2nd chapter will always be better!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone. Sorry for the delay, I know you will all be anxious but I had lots of stuff to do so I couldn't find time….things came up, and this and that happened…and I couldn't do it. Well, here goes the second chappie…I'm really just making it up as I go I mean I am just a novice….well, enjoy!

Do any of you like Nintendo DS?

l:l l:l

l:l l+l ……..if so……. XD

Chapter 2: The Start of a Dangerous Quest

'Today is the day. The day of the horrible fate.' The thoughts of Hyuuga Neji, as he walked toward the building. Meanwhile, Hinata was nervously fidgeting in Tsunade-sama's room. She thought with a worried look on her face, what if something went wrong, and she got kidnapped? Would Neji have the heart to save her? Shizune spoke up. "Tsunade-sama, Hyuuga Neji has arrived." Tsunade looked up and said "Good." Now that both of you are here, I will explain your mission. Putting her elbows on the desk and fingers entwined, she began. "This mission involves the Hail Country. Last time reported, one of their feudal lords had his diary stolen. And we don't know who it was. Neji interrupted. "Why would anyone want to steal a diary?" he asked with a disgusted look on his face. Tsunade replied. "The thieves will probably read it, scanning it for foolishness or embarrassments in the lord's life, then reproduce and sell it to other thieves, who will then act as villagers and make the feudal lord look like an idiot by spreading the stories around town. It's your job to get it back." Hinata asked, "B-but how are we supposed to find the thieves? They could be anywhere!" Tsunade-sama grinned. "That's where it gets interesting."

"In 3 days, the Hail Country is throwing a festival. The feudal lord has invited lords from the Tea Country, Fang Country, Field country, and Mountain Country. We predict that during this day, the same thieves will strike again. Why? Because the festival is 7 days long. The feudal lords will be staying at the Hail Country, so they will probably bring treasured possessions, such as a diary. Your mission is to go to the festival with the feudal lord, and look for suspicious behavior and things like that." Then the most important moment rose up. Neji asked, "But why have you chosen Hinata and I to go on this mission?" he said with a ferocious look on his face.

"Well, the thieves have been known to use genjutsu heavily in their battles. And you two have your Byakugan to see through those spells. Also, genjutsu types are usually weak in taijutsu, giving you an advantage, AND you can shut down their chakra to prevent them from using genjutsu again. So, now you should head out on your mission!" Hinata and Neji left the room. Shizune trembled and said," Tsunade-sama, you know you just happened to get those two together as you randomly picked. But if Hinata is captured, Neji probably won't have the heart to rescue here. This is a chance. One big roll of the dice. You win, they finish the mission. You lose, we lose a valuable kunoichi!"

To be continued….

P.S. sdo what do you guys think? Did I improve? Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone

Hello everyone. So sorry to keep u guys waiting . I'm not a writer, so I get writer's block more than what you could say often. Couldn't do anything constructive. xD

The Quietest Calm Reveals the Wildest Storm

By animefreak0123

Far away, two people stood in an unnatural shadow. The shorter of the two spoke with a calm voice that tinged on the edge of his past; filled with sorrow and needless killing. "Brother, the Lords have consulted Konoha village to stop our team from having what we seek." The other replied with a snigger, "What kind of _entity _have they sent us now? Heh. Ninja from that village don't know how to survive in the real world." "Hmph. You can never be too careful. But, of course, you are always right, nii-sama." The 2nd brother shook his head. " If you know and acknowledge that I am always right, why bother telling me that? Keep that kind of crap to yourself." With a final bow, the 1st brother vanished.

50 miles away, a girl named Hyuuga Hinata woke with a start. Heart pulsing, she rose to a sitting position on her bed. 'Today's the day,' she thought. 'The mission with Neji-kun.' Suddenly, her face tightened and her body trembled with fear. She could feel the tears welling in her eyes, but she forced them back. 'If I am in this storm, I may as well make it to the eye.' Thus being thought, Hinata got dressed and left the house.

As Hinata arrived at the village gates, she discovered with dismay that Neji was already there. " You're late," he said, without even looking at her. "Let's get going." And so off they went. The trees flew past as they raced through the forest towards the Hail Country. Not a word was spoken for several hours. Finally, Neji announced, "We should set up camp soon. It's getting dark." Without any objection, Hinata followed Neji to a clearing and set down her backpack. "Um…I'll go find something to eat," and disappeared into the trees. Neji sat down and sighed. 'She's so nervous; just because of me,' he thought with a weary look on his face. 'Doesn't she realize that Naruto changed the way I look at people?' Sighing once more, he began to set up the campfire.

About half an hour later, Hinata returned, her arms filled with wild fruit and mushrooms. As she set down the heaving pile of goodies, she looked up and saw that Neji was nowhere in sight. The campfire blazed as Hinata glanced wearily around the dark clearing, searching for signs of him. A tree branch crackled and she jumped, only to see that a lone rabbit had broken the branch. As a trickle of cold sweat moved down her face, she sat down and attempted to start preparing some food. But as there was more rustling in the brush, she dropped the fruit and took a shaky Jyuuken stance. Suddenly, there was a blur of movement and an explosion of smoke. Coughing, Hinata frantically reached for a kunai and kept her guard up. As the smoke cleared, she realized that Neji's fingertips were at her throat, blazing with the charka of his 64-trigrams!

Fin, Chapter 3

One of my good friends convinced me to start up this story again, so enjoy, but I can't promise quick updates X


End file.
